Anyone up for Hogwarts?
by Pyro Hedgehog
Summary: When the Shadow gang are invitedforced to go to Hogwarts, they do everything they can to make it fun! A triple crossover between Sonic, Harry Potter, and Code: Lyoko.
1. The Beginning

Anyone up for Hogwarts?

Chapter One of Many

I own Vinny, kai-senpai owns Kai, Jayln the Hedgehog owns Jayln, Shadow T Hedgehog owns Gahlik, and everyone else is owned by Sonic Team, Sega, and/or who ever made/makes Code: Lyoko. This is my first cross-over, let alone a triple-crossover. I think I may have way too many characters here...

"For the last time, I said NO!" someone exclaimed. There was a loud bang, and someone fell to the ground. Shadow stepped out of the shadows, his gun in hand. He sighed and looked down before seeing the hedgehogs racing over to him.

"Ministry of Magic? I had to attack some before they destroyed my home. I met Jayln on the way here." Vinny said. Sure enough, Jayln was only a few steps behind Vinny, her whitish-yellowish fun reflecting the sunlight. Vinny's green fur and long, black cloak both absorbed and reflected the heat, keeping them both cool.

"Ugh...they will never learn! I got a little exercise, snapping those wooden sticks called 'wands' and hitting them where it hurts." Jayln said, annoyed. Shadow and Vinny winced when she said 'hitting them where it hurts', as for they have both had that unhappy experience. The three hedgehogs started walking off; trying not to attract any attention, considering Shadow had shot a man who was lying against the wall. He had red hair, glasses, and had two shot marks which were shot with poison in them.

"Ugh...how can you two stand this weather? I'm dying over here!" Shadow exclaimed. Vinny pointed forwards, a little to the right.

"There's an ice cream shop. Last one there buys it!" Vinny exclaimed. The three of them took off, Vinny in the lead. Jayln watched as Shadow ran straight into a light post, knocking it down on school kids walking across the road. Jayln strolled through the door, at sat in the same booth as Vinny, who was eating a mountain of chocolate ice cream with bits of Whoppers in it.

"Try getting something big. Shadow owes me anyway. By the way, try getting on of these. I call it an Avalanche." Vinny said. Jayln took one look at the mountain, and shivered, even though it was warm out.

"How can you eat that much? It's amazing you don't throw up or something..." Jayln said. Shadow walked through the door, walking like a drunken man, a large red slap mark across his face. He fell down into the booth across from Vinny and Jayln.

"I didn't even know kids _had _school in the summer...I'll have chocolate ice cream, please. And make it cold." Shadow said, before realizing something.

"Can I also get a slushie?" Shadow asked. The woman rolled her eyes before walking off towards the ice cream fountain. (Heh, I kind of...borrowed the slushie from kai-senpai...sorry...) Jayln watched as Vinny shoved spoonful after spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. Shadow tried to steal some, put Vinny slapped his hand.

"No way! Wait for your own ice cream! And Shadow, better hope it comes in the next few nanoseconds, your daily torture has arrived." Vinny said. Shadow looked up and saw Kai walking in through the door. Shadow jumped underneath the table.

"Hide me, and don't let her sit here!" Shadow whispered. Kai walked up to them, somehow oblivious to the shaking, black hedgehog near her feet.

"Hi! Where's Shadow? I saw him come in here with you two." Kai said. Jayln shrugged, and Vinny just kept eating. Kai sighed, and then left. Shadow sat back in the booth just as Kai looked backwards.

"SHADSIE!" Kai exclaimed, jumping on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Shadow's right eye twitched as he struggled to breathe. It took Vinny and Jayln trying to wrench her arms from Shadow's neck before he suffocated to make her stop.

"Ugh...you will not believe what happened!" Kai said. Jayln and Vinny sighed at the exact same time, then giving each other quizzical looks.

"Attacked by the Ministry of Magic because you refused going to Hogwarts?" Vinny said, shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. Kai nodded, and Jayln grinned.

"Same here. I'm sure Tails and Amy have also been harassed, too..." Jayln said. Sure enough, Tails and Amy walked in, arms linked, holding small envelopes. The sight personally disturbed Vinny, as they were a little...awkward together.

"We were accepted into Hogwarts!" Tails exclaimed merrily. Amy nodded excitedly. Vinny sighed.

"Look Tails, we've been fighting them off, but now that you've accepted, I guess I'll go as well, but only for a week. Then, I'll se how it goes." Vinny said. Tails gasped, and Amy looked surprise. Vinny finished the ice cream, and stood up. He placed the bowl on the table, before gasping. Several armed Ministry workers were standing outside the door, wands out.

"For attacking and wounding agent Weasley, we will take you in by force." One of them men said. Shadow glared at Tails and Amy, whose arms were still linked. The two of them hesitantly sat down, shaking. Jayln laughed, as she and Kai charged at them.

"Ugh...use your common sense...oh crud! Duck!" Vinny exclaimed as a bolt of orange shot from a wand. It hit Kai in the right arm and bounced off. Tails closed his eyes, and heard screams of pain, the snapping of wood, and someone yelling "CHAOS STRIKE!" He opened his eyes to see them men lying on the ground with broken limbs. Tails shuddered at the sight, before quickly leaving. Tails ran into a boy with blond hair, which was gelled into a spike, with a purple splotch in the center.

"Tails! Try to be more careful! I'm sorry...wait a second, I know you!" Vinny exclaimed, running out of the door. Kai simply stepped around the bodies, and walked over, Jayln right behind her. Shadow and Amy jumped over, and landed right next to them. Vinny grabbed the boy's hand, and pulled him up.

"Hey, Odd! Long time no see!" Vinny exclaimed. Odd took a moment to register the thought when a voice yelled out in the distance. Odd froze, and turned around, to see a girl wearing a black shirt, and long, black pants. Her long, black hair was flying back in the wind. Odd's eyes twitched, his purple pants shaking slightly.

"Vinny, I gotta go. Yumi's been acting weird lately...she's obsessed with me... bye!" Odd said, taking off. Yumi followed him, running to catch up. Tails linked arms again with Amy, before walking off.

"I gotta go pack for Hogwarts, muggles. See ya later!" Tail exclaimed. Amy waved over her shoulder as the two of them walked away. Vinny gasped. Kai looked at him weirdly.

"And I said I'd go too! I hope one of you is going too; I don't want to be alone with Lovely Couple number One over there! Please, someone go with me!" Vinny exclaimed. Kai gave up, and decided to go with him. Jayln smiled sweetly at Shadow, who backed up slowly. Vinny walked off towards the highway, and Kai walked in the opposite direction, towards the center of town.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Jayln asked Shadow, stepping closer. Shadow staggered back, sweating. He felt a long bead of sweat roll down his arm. He turned, and ran off, a horrified look on his face.

"Hey Vinny, wait, I'm coming too!" Shadow exclaimed, racing after Vinny, desperate to get away. Jayln sighed, and followed Tails and Amy towards the park. As they walked into the distance, a boy with black hair, a lightning bolt scar, and glasses stepped towards the shop.

"And I thought Cho had love issues, not to mention this amount of weirdness..." he said, before walking into the shop. Vinny and Shadow were at their respective houses, which were ironically right next to each other. Vinny was in a frenzy, trying to pack his soccer ball, Nintendo DS, Sony PSP, his sketch book, his blackmail camera, and his special camcorder, as well as everything else. Shadow, on the other hand, simply had a bag with nothing in it. Shadow walked into Vinny's house, going to tell him something. He walked up a staircase, and into Vinny's room.

"Vinny, we need to go to...what was it...Demented Street...Diagon Alley! We need to go there to get stuff!" Shadow exclaimed, before looking at the room. There was a computer, bean bag chair, boombox, bed, dresser, and a baritone saxophone in his room. The walls were painted green, and there was a blue carpet. On the top of his computer desk, on the shelf above the CPU, were various trophies for sports, mostly soccer. (I am looking around my room right now...)

"Okay, let's go! Maybe we should get the others...then again, let's not." Vinny said as he Chaos Controlled the two of them out of the room. There was an emerald flash, and the bags, and Shadow and Vinny disappeared from the room.

"Where is it? I can't live without it!" Kai exclaimed, searching her Shadow-ified room. She checked under the Shadow bed, underneath all of the 724 Shadow pictures that she acquired the previous day, and underneath her Shadow bedsheets. She looked at her bag, and saw the camera lying directly on top of the bag.

"Oh...whoops." Kai said. She was secretly glad Shadow had not seen this mess-up. Speaking of which...Kai wondered if she could whip up a love potion at Hogwarts, and started daydreaming as to how to make one.

"Amy, please help me find my anti-love potion necklace for Shadow!" Tails exclaimed, as he searched his room. He was looking everywhere, whether he was rummaging through old Tornado designs, or flying to see the roof of his house. Amy sweatdropped and she held up the small, black bracelet. Tails laughed nervously as he placed it in his bag.

"Tails is probably bringing an anti-love potion necklace, so I have to find a way around it!" Jayln exclaimed. She was thinking about it when someone knocked on her door. She opened it up, and gasped as a figure collapsed in the doorway.

"So here we are: Diagon Alley." Vinny said, as they appeared. Shadow looked around as everyone rushed from building to building. The two of them walked into some owl place, called Eeclops Owl Emporium. Vinny picked out a normal barn own, and set it on his shoulder. Shadow scoffed, and didn't buy one. As they walked out of the store, they could have sworn they saw someone they knew walking past them.

"Ohh, look! Ice cream!" a young boy yelled as he pulled his mom in front of them. Shadow was pushed backwards. Shadow glared at the boy as he passed. The two of them went and bought (stole, to be more precise) all of the things they needed for Hogwarts. Went they went to the Florean Fotescue's Ice Cream Parlor for something to cool off, they saw someone they knew there.

"No way! What're you doing here, of all places?" Vinny asked. The boy looked up, his brown hair shuffling slightly.

"Gahlik! What happened?" Jayln asked. They were in her kitchen, Gahlik was holding an ice pack to the red lump sticking out from under his black fur. Gahlik sighed, and looked furious with himself.

"Some 'wizard' people ambushed me, trying to make me one of them...i fought back, and one of them got a lucky shot." Gahlik explained. Jayln hit her head on the table. Gahlik gave her a confused look.

"Shadsie, Kai, Tails, Amy, and Vinny have been going through the same thing! Only we've accepted because of Tails and Amy...anyway, how's your head?" Jayln asked. Gahlik looked confused.

"My heads...better. You guys actually accepted? I guess I'll go...maybe. I can't believe it! Some wizard ripped off the head of the Sonic doll!" Gahlik exclaimed. Jayln gasped, then realized something.

"Won't that mean...oh dear..." Jayln said, picturing a Sonic with his head suddenly popping off. She shuddered.

Kai started walking when she realized she had no idea as to where to go. She found Tails and Amy in the park, sitting on a bench. She walked up behind them, and startled them.

"Do you have any idea has to where to go in order to reach Hogwarts?" Kai asked. Tails jumped, and looked back at her, shrugging. Amy pulled out her envelope and started reading it. Jayln and Gahlik then came running from Jayln's house, calling out.

"We need to meet at King's Cross Station!" Gahlik exclaimed. Tails and Amy looked at him weirdly. Jayln spoke up.

"Only one problem: we have no idea where this is." Jayln pointed out. Tails thought for a moment, and everyone looked at him hopefully.

"I know exactly where it is! It is...no, wait, that's Disneyland...never mind!" Tails exclaimed. Gahlik sweatdropped.

"Crud." Kai said. The five of them started wondering as to where Hogwarts was, ignoring the sign on the bench that said 'King's Cross Bus Station.'

"Vinny! What're you doing here?" the boy asked Vinny. Shadow looked confused, as he had never met the boy before.

"Oh, Shadow, this is Ulrich. He's a friend of mine. We're both going to Hogwarts!" Vinny exclaimed. Ulrich nearly fell backwards.

"I'm going too! Awesome!" Ulrich replied eagerly. Vinny grinned. Vinny then noticed something.

"Where's Jeremy? I saw Odd being chased by Yumi by the ice cream shop...why isn't she chasing you?" Vinny asked. Ulrich sighed.

"Jeremy's off upgrading our vehicles, and examining the Fifth Sector. As for why Yumi's chasing Odd, she likes him, about the same as Amy liked Sonic." Ulrich replied sadly. There was a panic as a man yelled something that they almost didn't hear.

"All aboard the Hogwarts Express!" he yelled. People started racing towards the poor conductor, knocking him over.

"Looks like this is our cue. Let's hope Jeremy's already on the train, as well as Yumi and Odd. Not to mention Kai and the others..." Vinny said as the three of them boarded the train.

"Oh no. I don't think they know where to go!" Ulrich exclaimed as the train left. Sure enough, none of them were in any of the compartments, and they were nowhere to be found.

This is my first crossover, let alone triple crossover, so please tell me whether I did something wrong or not, so please review. Later!

ShadTikal4ever


	2. Chaos on the Hogwarts Express

Anyone up for Hogwarts?

Chapter Two

The disclaimer is the same as last time. Gahlik is owned by Shadow T Hedgehog, Kai is owned by kai-senpai, Jayln is owned by Jayln the Hedgehog, and Vinny is pwned, I mean owned by me.

"Oh no! They're not on the train!" Ulrich exclaimed as the train left the station. The three of them were sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, and just realized their friends weren't there.

"Hey guys! I'm sorry, who are you?" Jeremy said as he slipped into the compartment, and placing the laptop on the table with extreme caution. He turned it on, and started typing.

"For a guy who wants an answer, you sure don't act like one. This is Shadow, Jeremy." Vinny said as a loading bar appeared in the center of the screen. Once it finished loading, a box appeared, and a girl's face in the box. She had pink hair, and small eyebrows. It was Aelita, member of Lyoko.

"Shadow, this is...hey, what's happening?" Jeremy asked as the train stopped abruptly. The laptop was flung forwards, and Ulrich had to shift to the side in order to avoid hitting it. Vinny leaned forward, and shot back against the seat, hurting himself. Shadow looked outside the window to see Kai, Jayln, Gahlik, Tails, Amy, and those two other kids from earlier sitting at a bench.

"Oh no...I thought they wouldn't be joining us..." Shadow groaned. Ulrich rolled down the window, and looked out. Vinny waved, and caught Tails' attention. Tails looked up, and grinned. Vinny grinned as well. Tails then flew into the train, holding Amy's hand gently, and flew into the compartment.

"Shadow, take this necklace. It's see-through, and it protects the user from love potions. You may need it in the event Kai is good with potions..." Tails said, winking. Shadow nodded, and Tails left the room, Amy right behind him. Shadow darted under the seat when he saw a silhouette of Kai in the hallway. Sure enough, Kai walked by, glancing under the table, where Shadow hid last chapter...at the ice cream shop.

"Darn, I thought Shadow would have been with you, Vinny, but I guess not...I wonder where he is, I brought a new camera that's unaffected by magic for even better pictures!" Kai exclaimed cheerfully. Shadow shuddered. Ulrich suppressed a laugh, and Jeremy sweatdropped.

"Jeremy! There's an activated tower! No, two! Oh no, X.A.N.A's really out to get us, he's activated three!" Aelita exclaimed. Kai looked at the computer weirdly, stopping in the center of the hallway. Jayln walked into Kai.

"Your computer just talked to you..." Kai said, raising an eyebrow. Jeremy laughed hesitantly, and Ulrich shot Jeremy a warning glare.

"Yeah, it's a new model. It makes sure it understands by, uh, talking to you, heh." Vinny said unsurely. Kai bought it and sat in the compartment behind them. Jayln shot into the apartment, and dove underneath the seat. There were muffled screams of protest as Jayln dragged Shadow out from under the seat.

"It's okay, Shadow. She doesn't bite...much...at me...usually..." Vinny started, but stopped when Jayln tried to throw him out the window, and out of the train, which was going over 100 miles per hour, and on a track 1,000 feet above the ground. He managed to grab the very edge of the windowsill.

"Note to self: Don't make Jayln annoyed." Vinny muttered to himself as his cloak covered his eyes. Ulrich was laughing at the mere sight of Vinny. Aelita seemed a little...confused.

"Do you want any food?" said a plump lady who was pushing a food trolley in the hallway. Shadow snatched a slushie, and grabbed handfuls of other stuff before shoving the lady down the hall, ignoring her screams.

"Chocolate Toads, Almost-Every Flavor Beans, Blooble's Chewing Bubble Gum, and loads of other stuff...those names are really long winded..." Jayln pointed out. Vinny fell inside, and his head hit the ground. Shadow gave Vinny a weird look.

"Why does it seem this always seems to happen...woah, food!" Vinny exclaimed. Jayln shook her head and sighed.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Shadow asked, a tone of desperation and annoyance in his voice. Vinny shook his head.

"I can down a lot of food... yet I'm really skinny...how I work that one out, I have no idea...hey, what's that orange liquid? It looks like the time I got high on vitamin C, and then had to run over to a sink, and..." Vinny started.

"Thrilling details, yet I don't think I want to hear it." Ulrich said as he grabbed a Chocolate Toad. Jayln shivered as Jeremy started chewing the bubble gum, and blew a bubble that kept growing, until...

"Kid, stop! I'm running out of space!" Jayln exclaimed as she was pushed against the door. Shadow had found the one safe spot: under the seat. Jeremy was fine where he was, but no one else was. Ulrich was actually floating inside the bubble, horrified.

"That's disturbing...Jayln, it's amazing you haven't been suffocated or something. Here, let me help." Vinny said. He grabbed Jayln by the wrist, and attempted to pull her free. She wouldn't budge. Vinny tried harder, and Jayln tried to escape herself, but to no avail. It took Vinny actually having to maneuver the bubble away from Jayln, and winding up pinning himself against the seat in order to get Jayln free. She darted underneath the seat, and Shadow quickly crawled to the far side.

"Need...air...help..." Vinny gasped. At that moment, Odd opened the door, and all hell broke loose. The bubble spread to the hallway, and anyone whose carriage door was open had the liberty of being sucked into the giant bubble. The pink menace spread throughout the entire train, sometimes going out of windows. Within an hour, only those in Jayln's carriage were safe. Jeremy's face was blue, Vinny was filming it, Jayln having to nearly kill him to pull him free, Ulrich and Shadow looking at Jeremy in wonder, Aelita was completely confused, and Shadow thought the world, or at least Jeremy, had gone crazy.

"I think you can breathe now, Jeremy!" Ulrich exclaimed. Jeremy breathed, but kept blowing into the bubble. Vinny filmed, and watched in horror as the train driver (is it a conductor? I have no idea...) floated in the hallway, past Ulrich, who was hanging on to the doorway for dear life.

"If he's stuck in the bubble, then who's driving the train?" Jayln asked. Sure enough, the train went careening over the tracks, and began a plummet. A huge mountain in the distance smoked, and voices were heard as the wind blew them.

"I spy with my little Hobbit eye, something hot!" A squeaky, male voice exclaimed.

"Is it lava, Sam?" said another deeper, more mature voice from, what everyone guessed, was right next to the other boy.

"Good heavens, Mr. Frodo! How ever did you know?" replied Sam. Vinny had to hold in a chuckle, and find a way to survive as he fell. Jayln was hugging Shadow, Jeremy was being dragged down with the bubble, Ulrich somehow managed to fall up instead of down (See the end of the Code: Lyoko episode: Zero Gravity Zone) and, of course, Tails was flying with Yumi, Odd, and Amy hanging on for dear life.

"Wait a second...where's Kai? And Gahlik?" Vinny asked. A black blur shot past them, creating a sonic boom. Vinny sighed and shook his head. Something struck Jayln in the face, a scratch opening up. A green hedgehog seemed to be standing on the air, a patch on her right leg.

"I am...someone. I am the Master of Air Fighting, and I challenge you to a duel!" Someone exclaimed. Jayln propelled herself from Shadow and struck Someone in the chest. Someone flew backwards into the train, and was absorbed into the bubble. She was fighting to get out, but to no avail.

"How is it that Ulrich got out, but not her?" Jayln asked. Vinny shrugged, and turned his head backwards, and saw ground coming, and fast.

"Hang on for just a few more seconds...I need to do a Chaos Control at the last second, making it melodramatic like the movies. Who knows, this may be filmed." Vinny said. Everyone rolled their eyes, as ground approached fast.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow and Vinny yelled. There was a great big flash, and they disappeared. Ulrich became a star in the distance, and the train narrowly missed the crater that Kai and Gahlik, who were somehow still alive, made. There was a huge explosion, and the train turned to ash.

"That was awkward...hey, wait, where's Ulrich?" Shadow said. Vinny looked up to see a star fading.

"See that star over there, near Orion's Belt? That's him. Normally, I'd give him a soccer ball, but I don't think I can punt that high." Vinny said. The star faded from view, and Vinny shrugged. The four of them (Jayln, Vinny, Shadow, and Jeremy) walked into the castle, which clearly said 'Out of Order'. As they walked inside and made a left into the first door they saw, they found themselves in an amazingly long hallway.

"First years, animals, over here." Said an elderly witch who wore glasses. Vinny walked over, and she slammed a hat down on his head.

"OUCH! That hurt!" Vinny exclaimed. To everyone's surprise (or just the other three, considering everyone else is still on the train, who what's left of it) the hat opened a hole, which looked like a mouth.

"GRYFINDOR!" the hat exclaimed. Vinny shrugged, and walked over to a table that was covered in green. The elderly witch used a spell and flung him at the table with red decorations. Jeremy laughed at this.

"Hedgehog, Shadow!" the witch exclaimed. Shadow stepped forward, and stopped right before her.

"Slam that thing down on my head, and you'll wish you hadn't." Shadow said. The witch placed it on his head. The stitch opened up, and said-

Cliffhanger! Kai, Jayln, Gahlik, please tell me what house you want your OC's to be in. Everyone else, please review, and request a house for Shadow. The most popular House gets Shadow. Please review!

ShadTikal4ever


	3. The New House

Anyone up for Hogwarts?

Chapter Three

Same as before. Kai, Gahlik, Jayln, thanks for the info, only I'm not sure if that's a house... Oh, and I am adding an OC, made by my friend to be like another him, like Vinny is another me.

"And Shadow is in...SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat exclaimed. A red haired boy gasped when he heard that.

"Isn't he the guy who shot my dad? Man, there's not a witch or wizard that went bad that wasn't in Slytherin!" he exclaimed. Shadow took a seat at the table with green cloth, punting a blonde haired boy out of his seat. The boy screamed like a three year old girl as his head crashed through the ceiling.

"Gahlik!" the elderly witch exclaimed. Gahlik walked up, and put the hat on his head. The hat started making examinations.

"Yes, very brave...no eagerness to prove himself...hmm, very intelligent, yet weird...better be RAVENCLAW!" the hat exclaimed. Gahlik jumped up with joy before spinning the hat like a Frisbee at a young red and black kitsune at the door. Gahlik sat down at the table with blue lining, and grinned. The young kitsune spun his two tails and landed on the chair.

"Nicholas, not yet!" the elderly witch exclaimed. The hat examined his mind, annoying Nicholas a lot.

"Hmm...not exactly a good brain...wait, I can't even find it...no evilness within yourself...I guess you better be in GRYFFINDOR!" the hat exclaimed. Nicholas eagerly flew over to the table where Vinny sat, dazed. Nicholas smashed into a chandelier, and dropped like a rock onto a seat, glass falling all over the table. After regaining movement of his body, Nicholas sat next to Vinny, and the two of them exchanged high-fives. Odd walked up to the hat, eager to get away from Jayln.

"Let's see...absolutely no brain at all...very brave, yes...GRYFFINDOR! No wait...yeah, that's right." The hat said. Odd shrugged before walking over to the red table, and sitting on the other side of Vinny. Nicholas was quietly laughing to himself. Ulrich stood up and walked over to the stool.

"We need the hat so Mr. Stern can be sorted." The elderly wizard said, his long beard falling into his goblet. Odd grinned sheepishly before throwing his hat wildly. Ulrich jumped up and made a diving catch.

"You really are athletic...hmm, a small brain, certainly bigger then the last person's...not Slytherin, not by a long shot...GRYFFINDOR!" the hat exclaimed. Ulrich jumped onto the table, and slid into the seat next to Odd. The two of them grinned at each other as Jeremy walked over to the Sorting Hat. His placed it on his head, and the hat immediately cried, "RAVENCLAW!" Jeremy walked over to the table and sat next to Gahlik. Gahlik saw pink streaks around Jeremy's mouth, and shuddered.

"Didn't you blow...?" Gahlik started before Jeremy violently cut him off.

"Not a word!" Jeremy said, aggravated. Yumi stepped up to the hat, and put it on. The hat thought for a few minutes, which shortly became hours, before, while everyone else was asleep...

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat exclaimed. Odd woke up with a start when he heard this, and starting banging his head against the table, attempting to knock himself unconscious. Yumi squealed with excitement as she pushed Ulrich out of his chair and sat in it, grinning happily.

"DON'T SHOOT ME! I'M ONLY TRYING TO KIL...hey, what's going on?" Vinny asked, waking up from an exceeding violent dream. Nicholas rolled his eyes.

"I can't help but get the feeling we're forgetting someone...let's see...Shadow, Gahlik, Nicholas, Jeremy, overly obsessed Yumi, Ulrich, poor item of affection Odd, ummmm...wait. Kai and Jayln!" Vinny exclaimed. Kai walked in the door, slightly dazed after creating a crater in the earth's surface after the fall. She was leaning on Jayln for support.

"KAI!" the elderly witch roared. Everyone jumped, and Kai put on the hat. The hat was silent for a few seconds, before speaking aloud.

"You have a taste for proving yourself to Shadow, so SLYTHERIN!" the hat exclaimed. With new energy, Kai ran over and sat next to Shadow grinning. Shadow asked the boy next to him if he could beat Shadow over the head with a baseball bat until he lost consciousness.

"Amy Rose, Miles Prower! Please step up!" The old witch yelled. The kitsune walked forward, his hedgehog companion right next to him.

"GRYFFINDOR! RAVENCLAW!" the hat exclaimed. Tails walked over to the table with blue cloth, and Amy, upset, slowly walked over to the burning red table.

"Jayln, you're up!" the elderly witch roared. Jayln walked over, and hat the hat placed on her head. The hat murmured to himself for a few minutes.

"A taste to prove yourself...very brave, as well as intelligent...a perfect cross between the three, none of them greater then the others...you will belong to...the new house, HOUSE JAYLN!" the hat exclaimed. Jayln looked shell-shocked, and everyone else clapped, Kai, Vinny, and Shadow clapping the loudest. Jayln had no idea where to sit, because she had no table. Food appeared on platters in front of them, and pumpkin juice appeared in their goblets. They all ate until they were very full. Except for Vinny, who has a black hole instead of a stomach, when deserts appeared. There were cubes of ice cream, plentiful pastries, amazing puddings, and delicious cakes.

"Yes, more food!" Vinny exclaimed as he loaded several cubes of both chocolate and mint chocolate chip onto his plate, as well as a slice of triple-layered chocolate cake. Nicholas felt sick looking at him.

"This is delicious!" Vinny exclaimed after he cleared his plate, and took more cake and ice cream, as well as Yorkshire pudding.

"He sure can eat, Severus..." the elderly wizard with the long, silvery beard whispered to the man with the hooked nose and greasy hair sitting next to him. Severus nodded, as Vinny kept eating. Finally, after several rounds of desert, the deserts disappeared. Vinny groaned, and Nicholas felt light-headed and woozy.

"Everyone, allow your Head of Houses to lead you to your common rooms! Professor McGonagall, please lead the Gryffindors, Professor Snape the Slytherins, Professor Flitwik the Ravenclaws, and Professor Sprout the Hufflepuffs. And I, Professor Dumbledore, shall lead you to your common room, Jayln." Dumbledore said. Shadow and Kai stood up and followed as Snape headed to the dungeons, descending down the staircase. Nobody followed Professor Sprout, who simply went to her office. Gahlik, Tails, and Jeremy waved goodbye as they disappeared in the fourth floor, and soon Nicholas, Amy, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Vinny were in the eastern tower on the seventh floor.

"Pig Snout." Professor McGonagall said. The portrait of a very plump lady opened up, and they walked inside. A fire was lit inside the fireplace, all of their luggage was brought up, comfy chairs with tables next to them were placed near the fire, and there was a nice view of the grounds from the window. Vinny walked over to the stairwell on the right, but it turned into a slide and slid down.

"That would be the girl's dormitory. Yours is on the left, boys." The professor explained. Vinny scratched the back of his head; eyes closed, and grinned sheepishly.

"G'night, all." Yumi said as she climbed up the slide, stumbling as they transformed into stairs. Amy climbed after her, and then it was quiet. Vinny jumped onto one of the chairs from behind as the Professor left, landing with a soft 'thud'. Ulrich jumped into the other chair, landing quietly. Ulrich went to call Jeremy on his cell phone, but it didn't work. Ulrich kept trying, but it didn't work.

"Maybe there's so much magic in this place that it won't work...weird. Maybe we need to add something to it." Nicholas said. Ulrich nodded, before realizing something. He picked up a blue book from the table, with a title that mentioned an Order of the Phoenix. He looked through it, before coming to a solution.

"I think we need cold metal, because it's one of the few things that can make magic not work." Ulrich said. He found a cold metal chamber pot in the back of the room, and Odd helped him cut it up. They made metal cell phone covers, and placed them on their cell phones.

"This should work. Now, we need to give one to Jeremy and Yumi." Odd said. Ulrich yawned, and walked up into the dormitory, followed by Odd. Nicholas yawned rather obviously, and flew into the dormitory, colliding with the top of the doorway.

"I have the whole place to myself for a few hours...I'll just draw a little, see if I can get my sketches of Kai, Jayln, and Gahlik fighting against that giant robot just right this time..." Vinny said, before taking out a piece of paper and a mechanical pencil.

"Not half bad." Tails said as he entered the Ravenclaw common room. It had the exact same layout as the Gryffindor common room, only it was blue instead of red. Jeremy yawned, and stumbled up the stairs on the left, before collapsing into a bed. Gahlik followed him, tired from the terrifying ride over to Hogwarts. Tails followed Gahlik, and the three of them fell sound asleep.

"Wow...this is actually someone decent." Shadow said as he and Kai entered the Slytherin common room. Statues of serpents were everywhere, and there was a fireplace with green chairs near it. There were two flights of stairs, one on the left, and one on the right. Shadow walked up the stairwell on the left, and Kai sat down in one of the chairs. Kai stared at the fire, daydreaming about Shadow, and slightly worrying about Jayln, who would be all alone.

"This is called the Room of Requirement. Think 'I need to get into my common room' and say 'Jayln' at the same time to get into your common room. I believe you should find it to your liking." Dumbledore said. Jayln tried it, and entered with success. Jayln gasped with surprise. Inside, it looked like a house Bill Gates would have. She looked to her left to see a huge game room that was bigger then Amy's apartment. She climbed a spiral staircase, and saw that there was a bunk bed and a water bed in the same room. She kept climbing, and when she reached the top, she had counted three bathrooms, four feather beds, three bunk beds, and two water beds. On top of the staircase was a giant, red room that had pictures of Shadow in action, her nagging out with Kai, as well as Kai attacking Sonic, and Vinny, who was both fighting, and hanging out with her, and, occasionally, Blaze. And in the center of the room was a Jacuzzi, that when Jayln felt the water with her foot, it was warm. Jayln slid down the banister of the stairwell, and this time, she made a right. There was a sparring room with Sonic dummies, weights, and a sparring arena. Overall, there were five rooms.

"I think I find this place to my liking." Jayln said, as she began training against the Sonic doll. (I hope I got it right, Jayln. I copied what you told me, only added a little detail.)

Vinny was drawing really well. He made sure to make sure each of Gahlik's voodoo dolls looked real, that Kai's kick looked as powerful as it really was, and that Jayln was giving her all. Vinny took out a journal where he kept all of his drawings, and smiled as he looked over them. He saw a picture of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura training against Master Kakashi, (that's from Naruto) Yoh, Trey, (or Horohoro) Ren, and Morty (Or Manta) fighting Zeke (or Hao) and his Spirit of Fire. (From Shaman King.) Finally, he looked over and saw his drawing of Kio and Zatch fighting Danny the Mimoto and his elderly master. (Zatch Bell, for the record. It's not my fault I read the manga, and watch the shows!)

"Wow...I never knew I could draw this well...I guess I should go to bed soon..." Vinny said, as he climbed out of the chair. He walked up the staircase, and fell asleep on his four poster bed.

Jayln had already almost destroyed the doll, and was still raring to go. Jayln started climbing the stairs, and decided to try a water bed. She laid down on it, and was asleep within seconds. Shadows danced across her room, and a showed figure jumped out from behind the bunk bed. The figure then snuck out of the Room of Requirement, and was revealed in the light. It was X.A.N.A, and he was ready to take over someone's body.

That's all I got so far, I just got writer's block. Suggestions are welcome! And please review! Later!

ShadTikal4ever


	4. XANA Strikes

Anyone up for Hogwarts?

Chapter Four

As for the disclaimer, see the last chapter. Oh, and I own Nicholas, just for the record.

_Time passed without end. Lightning flashed in the sky, and thunder rumbled through the heavens. I was slightly nervous, unknowing if I would succeed, or fail...again. A lone bead of sweat raced down the side of my head as I concentrated. I felt the pencil cut into my skin, and I released pressure. I looked at my watch to see that it was around one in the morning. I decided it was now or never. I chose now. I moved the pencil to the paper, and drew what I had messed up before. I lay the pencil down, and realized that I was successful. I grinned, and had to contain myself from whooping, which would disturb the others. I looked at my drawing, grinning. The way her eyes showed deep determination, the way his dreadlocks blew in the wind...it was perfect. I failed to notice the dark creature hiding in the shadows, approaching the boy's dorm. I left the drawing and the pencil there, and headed into the dorms. It was a long night, and I needed...hey, what was that? I could have sworn I heard something weird. Must have just been Nicholas playing video games in his sleep again. Or, at least, pretending to. I closed my eyes, and the dark creature rematerialized over Nicholas. _

_Vinny's thoughts, late at night after the Beginning of the Year feast at Hogwarts._

The sun rose in through the windows in Gryffindor Tower. The green hedgehog, who had the bed right next to the window, groaned as he sat up straight. Vinny looked over to see that Ulrich, Odd, and Nicholas all sleeping. Vinny quickly put on his black cloak, and headed down to breakfast. While descending the stairs to the Great Hall, He saw Kai coming out from the Dungeons. Vinny walked down to her, suppressing a yawn.

"Hey Kai. How was last night in the common room?" Vinny asked. Kai shrugged, and the two of them walked into the Great Hall.

"My night was good. See you later, Kai!" Vinny exclaimed, before heading over to the table with red cloth. Kai waved, and took a seat next to the same blonde-haired boy that Shadow punted into the ceiling last night. Shadow walked in not long after that, looking like he hadn't slept all night. Shadow collapsed into the seat on the other side of Kai. Shadow wearily took a piece of bacon, and started chewing on it absentmindedly, unaware of the pink smoke that was steadily rising from it.

_'He actually ate the bacon I dipped in love potion? Awesome!'_ Kai privately thought, as Shadow suddenly froze.

"Woah...last night was really weird..." Nicholas said, walking in through the doorway. Nicholas spotted Vinny, and sat down right next to him. Vinny took a few sausages, and Nicholas went for some French toast sticks. Nicholas's eyes changed for a second, before settling back to normal. As Vinny and Nicholas ate, Kai looked at Shadow hopefully. Shadow looked at Kai, before smirking.

"It's a good thing I have a mechanism that takes any hints of love potion out of any food I eat!" Shadow exclaimed. Kai moaned in protest. The doors opened yet again as Gahlik walked in. The yellow streaks in his dreadlocks seemed to be a little brighter then usual, and his black fur seemed slightly sleeker. Gahlik took a seat across from a mountain of pancakes, and made conversation with a boy who was sitting next to him. Gahlik seemed to enjoy talking with him, and behind the mountain of pancakes, he started making another voodoo doll. Shadow saw what Gahlik was doing, and sniggered.

"Last night was really fun..." Jayln said, entering the Great Hall. She was wearing the official school uniform, her cloak stretching down to a centimeter off the floor. A white badge glimmered on her chest that had a black J on it. She sat down at the silver clothed table in the center, and looked at all the food. But before she could eat, a flock of owls swooped into the Great Hall. They flew, looking for their owners. Vinny looked up, eager to find his owl, and a barn owl flew right above him. White stuff fell from its rear, and hit Vinny in the eye.

"I'M BLIIIIND!" Vinny yelled, covering his eyes. Nicholas face palmed himself, and groaned, highly annoyed. Vinny's owl chose that moment to drop a parcel, and it fell on his head, knocking him unconscious. Nicholas laughed. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Isn't this just perfect? He missed a once in a lifetime opportunity: actually NOT looking stupid." Shadow remarked. Nicholas pounded his fist on the table as he stood up, and knocked the jug of pumpkin juice into the air.

"Where am I...INCOMI-!" Vinny started, regaining consciousness, just as the pumpkin juice jug broke over his head and knocked him out again.

"Ugh...that was the stupidest thing I've ever seen...except for that time I was being babysat...I think I can still see that prints from her big, fat, ugly- huh? What's happening to me?" Nicholas exclaimed. His eyes transformed into X.A.N.A's symbols, and he lost control. Vinny sat up, his head bleeding.

"Ugh...what happened last night? What's wrong with Nicholas? I think he's having a seizure, guys!" Vinny exclaimed. Gahlik looked up from his voodoo doll head to see Nicholas twitching violently in his seat, shaking.

"He IS having a seizure!" Gahlik exclaimed. Jayln looked horrified at the sight of Nicholas twitching, and shaking uncontrollably. Ulrich and Odd burst into the Hall when they heard all the yelling, and rolled down on the floor Matrix style. Odd took out a banana and pointed it at Nicholas, and seemed to take aim.

"Odd, not only are you not in the Matrix or something, that's a banana." Ulrich said rolling his eyes. Odd shrugged, peeled the skin off, and ate the banana. Shadow groaned.

"Why am I surrounded by idiots?" Shadow moaned. Vinny looked over at Shadow and grinned.

"Hey, I do my job well." Vinny replied. Shadow responded by banging his head against the table repeatedly. Nicholas was lifted into the air, and X.A.N.A took complete control. Nicholas fell to the ground, possessed, and grabbed Odd and Ulrich by the throats, and headed for the door. Vinny intercepted him, and stood, arms out, in front of the door.

"I won't let you take my friends!" Vinny exclaimed. Kai closed her eyes, which was very wise. She heard loud bangs, and cries of pain. When she opened her eyes, Vinny 's head had gone through the ceiling, he lost a little hair on his right leg, which was all scratched up, and he was curled up into a ball, his arms making an X above the fork in his legs. Jayln was twitching, and Shadow and Gahlik were watching in amazement. A human girl with light brown hair walked into the Great Hall before asking a completely random question.

"Has anyone found my Herbology book? It has Hermione Granger written-HOLY CRAP!" Hermione yelled. She ran out of the room, screaming like the little girl she was. Ulrich and Odd just blinked.

"This'll be a long school year." said Gahlik as Ulrich and Odd were carried out the door. Dumbledore came in, and gave Nicholas a weird look.

"Doesn't he know electricity doesn't work in here?" Dumbledore asked, raising his eyebrow. As Nicholas ran out the door, Ulrich and Odd screaming bloody murder, Dumbledore sighed.

"I'm surrounded by idiots..." Dumbledore muttered. Shadow looked up, a slight sign of hope on his face.

"Good, I'm not the only one. Oh, and one more thing...THAT'S MY LINE!" Shadow roared, spitting all over Kai. Kai started wiping it off, before tucking it in a special corner of her pocket.

"Shouldn't we try and help them?" Jayln asked. Everyone exchanged glances, before all coming to the same conclusion.

"Naaaaah." Everyone replied. Jayln shrugged, and returned to her food. The others did the same, and ignored the fact that outside, Ulrich and Odd were being dropped off of the top of the castle.

"I don't see this ending well." Ulrich said, looking down at the ground, fear in his eyes. He looked over at Odd.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Odd replied. Ulrich sweatdropped, before sighing.

"Now is not the time, Odd." Ulrich said, gulping. They looked back at the possessed Nicholas, who was grinning evilly.

That's the end of Chapter Four. I'm sorry it's not as long, but I got writer's block. It's like it's hunting me down or something...yeah, please review. Later!

Pyro Hedgehog4ever (I finally changed my pen name! No offense, ShadxTikal fans.)


	5. Vinny, what did you DO?

Anyone up for Hogwarts?

Chapter Five

This is the first update in a while, due to writer's block, so I hope you're all not _too_ mad...

Vinny was running around in circles, his hands covering his completely bird-crapped-on eyes. Gahlik was stabbing a voodoo doll he'd just created of Nicholas, who had been possessed by X.A.N.A., who was about to kill Odd and Ulrich, while Odd just confessed his love for Ulrich, meaning Yumi will have some competition, and Amy, who shares the same room as Yumi, is day-dreaming about Shadow, who's wondering why Kai isn't stalking him, Kai is currently talking/flirting with the blonde-haired boy next to her, who was laughing at the fact that Jayln was spinning, keeping an eye on Vinny. (Longest sentence ever...)

"Why did we invite them again?" Dumbledore asked Snape, who was considering Stunning himself.

"I dunno...you tell _me_!" Snape said angrily. The boy with blood-red hair drew his wand as an attempt to stop the speeding hedgehog. Vinny stopped, and swiped the wand from his hand.

"Oooooh, I bet I can do something awesome with this! How about...Teleportus Lyoko!" Vinny exclaimed. Ulrich and Odd fell from the castle, only to disappear in mid-air. X.A.N.A. suddenly disappeared, and Nicholas fell, dazed, from the top of the castle. Jeremy, who just walked in, suddenly seemed to melt away. Yumi woke up, cold, and disappeared.

"Wow, that's so...what the hell?" Kai asked as her body started disappearing. Vinny looked down, and saw that he had lost his legs, and his torso was slowly melting away.

"Here's your wand back!" Vinny exclaimed before tossing the redhead his wand back, and melted away completely. Shadow and Gahlik stared in confusion, while Jayln just sat, jaw dropped.

Lyoko, Sector Five, X.A.N.A.'s home...

"That was weird..." Kai said as she landed gracefully on a spiraling platform. Beside her, Vinny landed, but on a weird, green surfboard that didn't have the rudder-thing sticking out of the bottom. Odd and Ulrich fell on their heads on the far side, and Yumi fell onto Jeremy, who stood up.

"I've never been in Lyoko before!" Jeremy exclaimed. Everyone was in costume, except for Kai and Vinny. Kai was holding her weapon that looked like a mini-tornado, only without any wind, and if was filled, inside and out, with blades. Vinny was holding a scythe that reached his shoulder from the ground. Kai's weapon reached her waist from the ground. The blue, circular platform they were on stopped, and a hallway opened up.

"I've never been here before...think we can have rides, or vehicles?" Vinny asked, jumping onto the surfboard. The Over Wing, the hoverboard, and the bike appeared, and odd, Ulrich, and Yumi got on their respective vehicles.

"What about me?" Kai asked, seeing as she had no fancy method of transportation.

"Sorry, but I've got nothing at the moment. Try riding with Yumi, Odd, or Vinny for now until I create one." Jeremy's voice rang. Kai sighed, before jumping on Vinny's surfboard.

"Let's go!" Odd exclaimed, and the five of them shot through the hallway. Odd and Vinny decided to have a little race as they rode through the labyrinth. Vinny took a corner, enjoying the ride to its fullest. Kai had to wrap her arms around his waist in order to keep from falling off.

"LOOK OUT!" Kai exclaimed. Vinny slowed to a stop, and saw a white echidna leaning back against the wall. He looked over, and sighed.

"Relinka? What're you doing here?" Kai asked. Yumi flew through the gap, right behind Odd, and stopped when she heard 'Relinka'.

"Oh no...not him..." Yumi groaned. Relinka's eyes darted over to Yumi, and he smiled.

"Hey Yumi!" Relinka exclaimed. Ulrich zoomed through the gap, and narrowly missed hitting Relinka. Ulrich put a hand in front of Yumi, and Relinka stopped dead in his tracks.

"Heh heh, uh, no. Something tells me Ulrich's getting protective...wait, that means Ulrich's in love, Ulrich's in love!" Vinny teased. Ulrich's right eye started twitching.

"Why am I on the same board as this immature, son of a..." Kai started. A Tarantula's laser suddenly fired, and went straight for Kai. Vinny preformed a air dodge, and the laser shot past Kai's face.

"Maybe that's why..." Kai said as she threw her spiky tornado thing. It hit the Tarantula straight on, but didn't quite kill it. Vinny jumped, lunging at it, and slashed at it with his scythe. He stabbed it in X.A.N.A.'s symbol, but he was hit.

"I don't see this ending well." Vinny said, as he saw that he was going over the edge of Sector Five. (They were near that small opening in the side of Sector Five, just for the record. You know, with the small platform that sticks out? They were there.) Kai shot forward on the board, determined to not let Vinny fall.

"VINNY!" Kai exclaimed as she flew forward, careful not to fall herself. She lunged forward, and grabbed his hand. Her feet slipped off of the board, and they both started falling to their overly-computerized deaths.

Oooooh, cliffhanger!

Pyro Hedgehog4ever


End file.
